


Notes

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Bobby experienced love at first sight





	Notes

There was a young man laying down in the school field who caught Bobby’s eyes. He was writing down on his notebook whilst his peers are creating ruckus around him. Bobby doesn’t really take interest in the physical features of people but there’s something about the young man that makes Bobby can’t take his eyes off.

  
  
Booby do admit that the young man’s profile is breathtaking, Bobby thinks he’s not from this world, not with features like that. Sharp jawline, piercing eyes, cherry red lips and hair that looks so soft that grazes its tips to the young man’s flawless skin. H also has a pair of pretty hands that skims through the page as he keeps writing.

  
  
Bobby is a senior student at their Music Department, he is quite popular because of his skills at rapping and his works being praised by their professors.

  
“Hanbin is way better than me” Bobby always says when he is praised, he admits that his best friend Hanbin can create music that will blow your mind.

  
Bobby was sitting near the young man’s group and we heard that young man laugh, Bobby can create rhymes and lyrics in an instant, but Bobby got so enamored that he can’t think of anything to describe that melodious laughter. It really was music to his ears, it might put some of his best works to shame.

  
Bobby has been to a lot of places, experienced a lot of this but nothing or rather no one made him feel like this. Bobby was rather overwhelmed with this new feeling, is this love at first sight? Maybe.

  
He just stared at him not feeling any shame and when they made eye contact.

  
  
Bobby kind of panicked and did what came first in his head.

  
  
He winked.

  
  
Sort off. A bad attempt at that, because when the guy saw him he laughed at him.

  
  
His friends heard him laughing and then looked at him too, which made Bobby embarrassed. Gathered his stuffs and decided to leave while he has dignity left.

  
“Jiwon Sunbaenim, you dropped this” a low voice from behind him said, Bobby stopped walking and looked back, he realized it was the same guy which made Bobby embarrassed. He looked back at to what he was holding, and it was his pokeball plushie that he wears on his belt.

  
  
“Ah thanks” Bobby got his pokeball plushie and hooks it on his belt hoop. “Hanbin is going to kill me if I lost this, thank you so much for finding it” Bobby looked at him expectantly to know his name.

  
“Junhoe, Koo Junhoe, 22 years old second year Literature Major and single” Junhoe realized what he said and covered his mouth out of embarrassment “and you did not have to know all of that”

  
“Nice to meet you Junhoe, you have a beautiful name” Bobby said as he held out his hand, Junhoe held his hand for a handshake but Bobby held it longer “I’m Kim Jiwon, you may call me hyung or Bobby, senior and definitely single” a bust of confidence came to Bobby.

  
Junhoe blushed at stuttered which made Bobby laugh.

  
“I’m just teasing you” Bobby beamed at him “I need to get to class now”

  
  
As Bobby was leaving, Junhoe looked at him dumbfounded and then Bobby looked over his shoulder “Everything I said is true tho, see you around” he waved his hand and then disappeared in a corner.

  
  
“Koo Junhoe” Bobby hummed as he walks towards his next class “Beautiful”

  
  
Bobby asked around about Koo Junhoe and was not surprised the he’s quite popular in their University as well.

  
  
“Do you live under a rock?” Hanbin asked him “Koo Junhoe was like every girl’s fantasy, there’s a rumor that he can make a straight man question his sexuality. Maybe you’re just too preoccupied with last year’s competition that you didn’t get to know the what’s actually happening to this school”

  
Last year Bobby joined a music competition that consumed his time and effort, it was all worth it when he won first place.

  
Bobby learned that many admired Junhoe if not for his breathtaking features, it was his charms and personality that caught them.

  
  
“He’s a sassy brat, but he’s the sweetest when you got close to him” Yunhyeong, Hanbin’s boyfriend said “He’s quite close to Jinhwan, I think I heard that they’re relatives”

  
  
Bobby learned that Junhoe likes to eat and writes poems, Jinhwan also said that he has no brain-to-mouth filter and just says things on his mind. Every day, Bobby learns little things about Junhoe by observing him-

  
  
“Stalker” Yunhyeong coughed

  
  
Junhoe likes to eat, from what he observes, he likes drinking too which Bobby made sure to remember for future reference. He’s scared of high places and extreme sports, he’s really loud but he likes solitude. 

  
“He’s really dense too” Jinhwan supplied when he saw Bobby looking over at Junhoe at the field.

  
It started with cute notes.

  
Hanbin just told him out of the blue what number his locker is. Of course, Bobby made sure to make us of that information. He decided to leave cute notes for Junhoe before school starts, he also made sure he is around the vicinity when Junhoe opens his locker.

>   
>  _I hope your morning is as bright and gorgeous as your smile_  
>  _-KJW_

  
Bobby hides behind a group of students who are talking near Junhoe’s locker and sees the younger guy looking around as he holds the note. He saw Junhoe looks at it again and smiles at it, he tucks it in the book he’s holding and goes to his class.

  
After seeing Junhoe disappear in a corner he whooped loudly earning him some stares, he apologized and goes to his class.

  
The notes continued for weeks.

>   
>    
>  _I don’t like mornings, but I really like you._  
>  _-KJW_
> 
>   
>  _The sun is up, the skies are blue. Good morning gorgeous, I’ll be thinking a lot about you._   
>  _-KJW_
> 
>   
>  _You are the first think I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep._   
>  _-KJW_
> 
>   
>  _I heard you have exams today, good luck I know you’ll do well._   
>  _-KJW_

  
  
  
  
Bobby was infront of Junhoe's locker to drop another cute note. He smiles at the paper and slips it inside.

  
  
"Im glad it was you"

  
  
  
Bobby turns around in surprise bumping the back of his head in the ockers "mother fu- Junhoe" he sais as he puts a hand over his chest.  
  
  
Junhoe giggles at him "so its you Jiwon Sumbaenim" he started, he looks at Bobby expectantly.  
  
  
Bobby on the other hand blushed profusely "I- uhmm uhhmm You're really gorgeous and perfect" and then Bobby walks away leaving Junhoe alone.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god" Junhoe covered his face and crouched down trying to stop himself from squealing "Why is that hyung so cute"  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short drabble of Bobby being a coward


End file.
